nuevos amores
by kaileena666
Summary: soy mala para estoy asi que porfavor solo pasa


**Aquí yo con otro fic de beyblade.**

**Solo tengo una cosa por decir.**

**Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬, solo los oc.**

**Ah! Otra cosa, en este fic aparecerán mi oc y el de rox ^^.**

Era una tarde tranquila, el sol brillaba y no habían indicios de que llovería, en pocas palabras era el día perfecto. En una casa de la ciudad (no me acuerdo del nombre ^^U) se encontraban dos amigas conversando.

-qué gran día, no lo crees kali?-pregunto Rox, una chica de cabello castaño con puntas rubias, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca. Vestía una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, falda tableada negra, zapatos de tacón negros y una boina negra.

-no, sabes que odio los días tan soleados-le contesto Kali, una chica de cabello negro con reflejos rojos, ojos negro intenso. Vestía unos _shorts _negros, una blusa de mangas cortas roja y negra y botas de cuero negras con un pequeño tacón.

-Vaaamos, no seas amargada, sería divertido dar un paseo-comentó Rox- hazlo por mí-le suplico mirándola con ojos de perrito abandonado.

-arg, está bien tu ganas, pero solo un rato-cedió Kali.

-¡Sí!, voy por mis cosas-salto Rox de alegría.

-¡Apúrate!

-No me afanes, toda chica necesita su tiempo.

-Sí, sí, si, como sea, ya vámonos-dijo Kali abriendo la puerta.

En el paseo, las dos chicas fueron a comprar un helado y a dar un paseo por el parque, aunque Kali no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba divirtiendo.

-Entonces, yo le dije y ella me dijo y yo le conteste…-narraba Rox

-muy interesante-Kali en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atencion y se detuvo para ver el nivel de atencion de su amiga, el cual era nulo- oye Rox, ¡cuidado!.

-¿eh?-muy tarde, Rox habia chocado con alguien.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intencion-hablo la persona con la que habia chocado.

-OYE FIJATE POR DONDE...-Rox dejo de hablar ya que habia quedado maravillada con el chico que tenia delante.

-¿Que te pasa Rox, el gato te comio la lengua?-le pregunto Kali con burla para molestarla.

-a-ah, y-yo, etto-no habia duda Rox se habia quedado muda.

-soy Kali, mucho gusto-hablo Kali extendiendo su mano- y esta es mi amiga, su nombre es Rox.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsubasa Otori-contesto el chico respondiendo al saludo-y este es mi amigo, se llama Reiji Mizuchi.

-Es un placer Reiji-hablo Kali.

-Igualmente-contesto Reiji.

-Al parecer tu amiga se ha ido a otro mundo-comento divertido Tsubasa.

-si, parece que si-hablo Kali.

_-Tsubasa-_pensaba Rox.

-¡OYE, ROX REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-grito Kali zarandeandola.

-¿Are?, ¡o si! disculpa, me llamo Rox-se precento extendiendo su mano.

-Es un placer Rox-dijo Tsubasa tomando su mano y besandola.

-jeje-rio Rox nerviosa-¿me disculpas un segundo?-dijo mientras se llevaba a Kali arrastrandola.

cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente Rox hablo.

-Kali, ese chico es muy lindo, creo que me he enamorado de el.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el chico es muy guapo, pero me gusto mas su amigo- dijo Kali mirando a Reiji.

-¿Su amigo?-pregunto la peli-castaña volteando-no lo habia visto.

-Claro que no estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos de Tsubasa como para notarlo-dijo Kali un tanto ofendida.

-Perdon jeje.

-Y con respecto a lo segundo, se nota a leguas que te gusta.

-¿soy tan obia?

-si que lo eres, pero mejor volvamos, ya tardamos un buen tiempo.

-tienes razon.

Cuando volviero con los dos chicos, Rox decidio hablar un rato con Tsubasa.

-¿Y que estaban haciendo en el parque?-le pregunto Rox a Tsubasa.

-Solo dabamos un paseo, aunque casi que no convesco a Reiji, es un amargado-dijo Tsubasa.

-A mi me paso exactamente lo mismo, Kali odia salir de paseo.

Asi sigueron los dos tortolos, pero Kali y Reiji no se quedaban atras, ambos estaban conversando muy animadamente.

¿Son muy amigos los dos?-pregunto Kali.

-si que lo somos, hacemos todo juntos, y ¿que me dices de tu y Rox?, se ven muy unidas.

-Pues somos como todas, peleamos, nos reconciliamos y asi sucesivamente-explico Kali.

-Oigan, ¿que tal si vamos a ver una pelicula? escuche que hoy se estrenaba una pelicula de miedo-sugirio Tsubasa.

-_esto me huele a Rox-_penso Kali- me parece una gran idea ¡hagamoslo!

Cuando llegaron al cine, compraron cuatro entradas para la pelicula la cual se llamaba 'blind maiden,la doncella ciega' (1), compraron palomitas, gaseosa y varios chocolates.

-AAAHHH- gritaba la gente del cine.

-Tsubasa, tengo miedo-susurraba Rox pegada al brazo de este.

-Tranquilizate, estoy aqui-la consolaba.

-esta pelicula da miedo, pero esta genial-comento Kali.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-le dijo Reiji.

Pero la verdad Kali estaba aterrada, pero se hacia la valiente para no quedar mal enfrente de Reiji.

En una escena de la pelicula, una joven se metio a la pagina prohibida (2), luego se le aparecia la blind maiden y le arrancaba el corazon.

-Oye Tsubasa, mira esto-le susurro Rox mientras sacaba de Dios sabe donde una naranja, la rociaba con gaseosa y la tiraba a las palomitas de Kali.

-Senti como si el corazón de la joven hubiera aterrizado en mis palomitas-comento Kali inconcientemente mientras cogia casualmente la naranja-AAAAAAAHHHHH-grito mientras salia corriendo.

-AAAHHHH- gritaron las demas personas mientras volavan palomitas.

-Mejor voy con ella- dijo Reiji.

-Eres mala Rox-comento divertido Tsubasa.

-es solo una pequeña venganza por todas las que me hizo-dijo como si nada.

-jajaja, la relacion de ustedes dos es unica.

**Mientras afuera del cine.**

-MALDITA SEAS ROX, TENDRE MI VENGANZA-gritaba una Kali histerica.

-Tranquila Kali, no fue nada-le dijo Reiji intentando controlarala.

-nada, ¿NADA?, me avergonzó en frente de varias personas.

-Ya tendras tu venganza, ¿vale?

-mmm, Vale.

-¿Que te paso Kali, un corazon aterrizo entre tus palomitas?-le pregunto Rox con burla.

-por lo menos mi miedo era justo, tu te asustabas con solo ver el nombre de la pagina prohibida-contestó Kali.

-Como sea, ¿que tal si nos metemos a esa pagina hoy mismo?-la reto Rox para asustarla.

-TRATO HECHO, y veremos quien es la cobarde.

-Chicas, creo que es muy arriesgado, nosotros las acompañaremos-dijo Reiji.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Reiji, las acompañaremos-dijo Tsubasa.

-V-vale, si quieren-dijeron la chicas sonrojadas.

-b-bueno, son las 7:45 p.m, nos vemos en mi casa a las 9:30 p.m-dijo Kali.

-Esta bien, nos vemos chicas-se despidieron Tsubasa y Reiji mientras se retiraban.

-¡Que gran dia!, ¿no lo crees Kali?-pregunto Rox.

-Si que lo fue, Reiji es tan lindo-comento Kali maravillada.

-En fin, vamonos-

**En casa de Rox y Kali (las dos viven juntas)**

-9:29, ya deben estar por llegar-dijo Kali.

-Todo esta listo para la media noche-le dijo Rox.

DING DONG (mis efectos de sonido son lo maximo ¬¬)

-que puntuales-dijo Rox asombrada mientras habria la puerta-hola, gracias por venir.

-dijimos que vendriamos y aqui estamos-dijo Reiji con una sonrisa.

-ROX, LOS VAS A DEJAR PASAR O NO-grito Kali desde el estudio.

-si, claro-le respondio-pasen.

-con permiso-dijeron al unisono.

**ya pasada la noche llegaron las 12:00 a.m**

-es hora-dijo Kali-¿estan listos?

-Listos-dijeron los tres.

Kali escribio el nombre de la pagina y esperaron a que cargara, cuando termino de hacerlo se llevaron tremenda sorpresa.

-QUEEEEEEEE?-gritaron desesperados y enojados-¿COMO ASI QUE LA PAGINA NO EXIXTE?-caida estilo anime.

-pero que perdida de tiempo-dijo Rox-mejor vamos a dormir.

-completamente de acuerdo-dijeron los otros tres y se fueron a dormir.

Pasaron los dias despues de aquel dia en el que se conocieron, Rox y Tsubasa se habian vuelto novios, Reiji y Kali tambien pero eran un poco timidos.

Al final, siempre se reunieron en el lugar que se conocieron para fechas especiales como cumpleaños y aniversario.

FIN

**KYAAAAAA**

**que les parece**

**me tomo horas escribirlo**

**dejenme un review porfaaaa**

**no vemos en el proximo fic ^^ **

**BYE**


End file.
